


A Valiant Effort

by orphan_account



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [5]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen, having ice cream with your bf’s brother’s gf who is also your ex, pregnant Lola is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tris and Lola try and move past the awkwardness of their situation





	A Valiant Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/gifts).



Tristan marched sleepily down the Hollingsworth stairs, a faint rumbling in his stomach. He was sort of hungry, and sort of restless, but mostly he just couldn’t get comfortable in Hunter’s twin-sized bed no matter how much they spooned.

“Oh! Hi,” a high-pitched voice squeaked from the living room. Lola was sitting on the couch eating ice cream straight out of the tub, the television blaring in the background.

Tristan shook his head, not really feeling awake enough to make conversation. Diana being out of town was great since he could sleep over and all, but of course that also meant the other two Hollingsworth siblings could have guests overnight. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Tristan snapped out of his daze. “Uh, no.” He stared at the TV. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

Lola took another spoonful of ice cream, her lips forming a slight frown. “I’m pregnant,” she groaned. “So I’m pretty much always up at this hour. Plus, Miles snores.”

Tristan snorted a little. “Yeah, I remember that.”

They both fell silent for a second, that painful akwardness of the situation suddenly back. “Um,” Lola shrugged, “do you want some?” She offered the tub of Oreo ice cream out to him.

Tristan lingered for a moment, considering maybe just going back up to bed. But if this situation was ever going to get any less awkward... “Okay. Thanks.” He plopped down on the couch next to her, taking the spoon from her hands. They didn’t say anything much to each other for the remainder of the night; they just kind of sat there watching TV and passing the ice cream tub back and forth. It wasn’t much. But in that moment, in that weird, messy situation they’d found themselves in, it felt like enough.


End file.
